


the star

by miacantwrite



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Dreams, F/F, Requited Love, Secret Crush, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miacantwrite/pseuds/miacantwrite
Summary: kasumi had always loved stars.
Relationships: Ichigaya Arisa/Toyama Kasumi
Kudos: 28
Collections: femslashficlets: tarot prompt challenge





	the star

**Author's Note:**

> written for the tarot prompt table for femslash ficlets.

kasumi had always loved stars.

arisa remembers the day they met, the way the brunette's eyes had sparkled when she first saw the guitar, the way her eyes had glimmered with the passion of all the stars in the universe.

she remembers, and she hates it.

she loved her bandmates, of course. tae was smart, saaya was dependable, rimi was sweet, but kasumi...

what was so special about her?

arisa knew she liked girls. she'd known that since sixth grade. she just didn't understand what she liked about this particular girl.

frankly, it was beginning to get annoying. arisa was tired of kasumi, of the fluttering feeling she'd get in her stomach whenever she smiled, of the dreams she kept having...

the dreams were confusing, to say the least. she was never actually present in most of them. the dream was more like a random series of events than an actual story. they'd flash in her mind and then disappear, like scenes from a movie. they differed from time to time, but they were usually the same.

kasumi was always present, wearing a silk dress and a crown of stars. she'd twirl around the planets and stars like a ballerina, giggling and playfully taunting her.

this time was a little different-- right after that, they were both sitting down on the park bench, face to face. even though it was just a dream, arisa could feel their foreheads pressing together, and kasumi's face cupped in her hands. the brunette smiles, and arisa lets herself get lost in those purple eyes.

"i'm glad i met you, arisa."

and then she woke up to the sound of her alarm clock.

the memory of the dream doesn't leave her all week, until she finally decides to confess to kasumi. she's a blushing mess, fidgeting with her hands, unable to look the other girl in the eye.

kasumi's eyes were wide with shock, staring at arisa in disbelief.

then, slowly, she grins.

she wraps her arms around arisa's body, nuzzling her face into her shoulder. "why didn't you just tell me, dummy?" she laughs

kasumi steps back and smiles, brighter than the stars, and arisa finally understands.

"i'm glad i met you, arisa."

arisa smiles back. "so am i."


End file.
